


Amylase

by DesiDangers



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: M/M, Mentions of stomach acids, Mentions of vomit in a way that you may not want it to be mentioned..., Trying to make it sound like the novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiDangers/pseuds/DesiDangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't move if I wanted to.</p><p>I would drown in a sea of dust if I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amylase

The sheets were crusty.

The kind of crusty that occurs after someone spills onto them after a sexual release that shakes them to the core.

I dreamed of Tyler.

I am Jack's spinning head.

I had begged for it.

Tyler had given in all to willingly.

But only after knocking one of my molar's lose.

I knew this to be a dream after that.

He had knocked that specific molar out last week.

Tyler wouldn't mind this dream.

I know this because Tyler knows this.

~*oOo*~

I am the dick in Jack's mouth.

Tyler's dick is in my mouth.

My amylase is rolling all across his erection as he shoves my head back and forth.

Amylase breaks down starch.

Tyler is not made of starch.

He is lucky I don't puke from the way his cock hits the back of my throat.

Stomach acid would come up then.

Stomach acid contains hydrochloric acid.

Hydrochloric acid breaks down protein.

But not with out the help of pepsin.

Tyler is my pepsin.

With out him I can't break down.

Together they break down protein.

Protein is in meat.

Tyler is made of meat.

We could break down together.

"Keep going" Tyler grunts.

I wouldn't stop for the world.

He splashes my throat with his seed.

He pulls out quickly and throws me back onto my bed, dust splashes up around me.

I cough but you take it into your mouth.

Not a kiss but more like mashing of teeth and tongue.

"Stay still."

I couldn't move if I wanted to.

I would drown in a sea of dust if I did.

My pants and worn boxers are gone in a flash, his zipper down in the same.

He doesn't bother to prep or pull his pants down all of the way.

He thrust in.

Pain jolts through my veins, searing my vision in black.

The zipper cuts into my thigh.

I am Jack's uncaring need.

Fuck me.

He moves swiftly.

Packing sounds filling our ears.

"Eager little whore aren't we?"

Tyler's words have my cock getting harder.

Just fuck me, move do something.

Tyler obeys but only because he gets something out of this to.

Tyler Durden does not do anything he doesn't want to.

Tyler Durden is his own man.

Tyler Durden is every thing I wish to be.

At this moment, Tyler Durden is my god.

He prods my insides and stabs at my walls.

I love it.

The dirty hard words he whispers into my ear.

The names he calls me.

Bitch, slut, whore.

It's fine as long as I am his bitch.

"That's right Jack, my eager little whore."

He comes against my prostate and I fall back in shudders.

Bright white blocking the world from me.

All I feel is Tyler's broken nails carving crescent moons into my hips.

We collapse, tangled in a heap of sweat, blood, and sticky white.

He bites my ear, pressing his word there.

"Now you can stop dreaming of me."

I flush.

More crimson?

I thought it would have all drained out of my ass by now.

Unable to reply with words I nod.

"Go to sleep."

I obey Tyler's every whelm.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a class of biology last year. After hearing about the acids I wanted to write a fight club fic involving them. 
> 
> The last line was originally 'I am jack's need for Tyler.' But I felt it wasn't needed so I omitted it.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and i hope you liked it.


End file.
